whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Haqim
Haqim, "The Hunter",CbR-As, p. 8 is an Antediluvian who founded the "Hunt Clan" of Assamite, his Children of Assassins. There are claims that Haqim Embraced himself with the blood of the King and Queen of Nod, who are most likely Caine and Zillah. Whether this is true or not, one thing is for sure: that he possesses the Discipline of Obfuscate, which is believed to stem from Zillah. History Haqim was a warrior-hunter who, after being embraced, made havens in both the First and Second Cities promoting neutrality amongst bickering kindred brethern. Haqim was mainly known for forming the Assamites out of three divisions: scholars, warriors and magi, who were originally used to fight in the Baali conflict. After training leaders out of the Second City, Haqim had taken leave on several occasions to wander around Akkad, in preparing the Middle East for his children. When the time was right, he led an exodus to the Alamut, where the Assamites are centrally located to this day. Origins 10,000 years ago, there were hunters who followed the migrations of animal herds across the Fertile Crescent, into Asia and North Africa. A certain warrior-hunter who migrated with the herds, had dedicated himself to scholarship during his travels. He learned to read, write and speak the language of the dead. This attracted the attention of one of Caine's childer. Being eligible for the embrace, this warrior-hunter took on the name "Haqim". The First City became his first haven where he became one of its defenders.CbR-As, p. 8, 9 The Second City Some centuries after the Great Deluge, Haqim came to the Second City where he was promoted as the city's "law-keeper", by the insistence of Saulot. In developing a defence for the city, Haqim created three Castes of warriors that the Assamites recognize to this day: the Viziers, Judges, and Sorcerers. First, Haqim organized his first childer into a caste of visiers, who were an intellectual group of scholars that could help him organize and strategize. He assembled the Second City's first judges, who helped control the stirrings of the War of Ages. Then, due to the Baali strikes, Haqim brought in the Second City's first blood magicians, who served with the judges to assist the Salubri in battle, against the Baali. Haqim lost one of his childe, known as Mancheaka, to Final Death in the Second Baali Conflict.CbR-As, p. 9 - 14 The Assamites Eventually, Haqim and his three castes of childer abandoned the Second City, as well as many other Cainites, who lost faith in the city. Mainly, Haqim was sick of the constant bickering between the Antediluvians and even members of his own house. After a treacherous exodus, Haqim and his children finally settled at the Eagle's Nest in the mountainous regions of Alamut. This location became the Assamite's spiritual, physical and official home, where they took control of the Middle East and gained the reputation of being "fearsome black-skinned demons of the East".CbR-As, p. 15 - 18 Final Nights Haqim's last visit to the Alamut was in 68 BCE, where he stayed in the Great Library for six months. There is also a record of him being in Antioch a century later. The last time anyone has seen Haqim was in the British Isles in 121 CE, where he was engaged in philosophical conversations with the Ventrue, Mithras. Since then, attempts to locate him have failed. CbR-As, p. 19 It is believed, however, that Haqim may have went into torpor or has secluded himself in the Azerbaidzan/Iran/Turkmenistan area, in the vicinity of Alamut. ur-Shulgi, who was recently awakened in the Final Nights, claims to receive direct communication from Haqim to re-invoke The Path of Blood as the primary religion. Some even believe that Haqim is awake, but remains hidden from view, secretly reviewing and evaluating the clan.CbR-As, p. 33 Genealogy }} }} }} References * VTM: CbR-As refers to Clanbook: Assamite Revised' '''See Also:' * Clan Novel: Assamite Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Character Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Assamite Category:Antediluvian